The Light of the Moon
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: The moon had always been there for Steve when no one else was. The moon had always been able to help Steve make the right choices. But can it help him when he must make the hardest decision of his life? Story contains Suspense, Angst, and some Romance.


**Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil and I own this story. That's it, If you were expecting a better disclaimer than go f*** yourself and write your own disclaimer.**

**Author's Note: I came up with this one-shot one day and I decided to write it as sort of an apology for not updating anything. I have a lot of crap and I don't have time and focus to go on the computer and type these stories. I will work effortlessly to finish Fall of Man so I can post the next chapter of Handles. Please review this story or any of my stories and tell me how I'm doing so I can make myself a better writer. Well this has to be the shortest f***ing AN I ever written. Now while you go read this story, I'm going to go find some soap.**

* * *

The Light of the Moon

Twenty-five year old Steven Burnside stared at the moon waiting for the time to perform his task. Most would think that a Tyrant like Steve would be thrilled to be performing this important task that Wesker has given him. But if one could look into his golden-red cat like eyes and not his dark sunglasses, one could see tears that sparkle in the moonlight.

He didn't even know how this happened but it did and now Steve can do nothing about it. He doesn't want to do it but if he tried to back down, Wesker would have him terminated immediately. A Tyrant who couldn't even perform a simple hit was of no use to Wesker and he wouldn't want anything that got in his way to world domination.

"What would Claire think of me now?" Steve said out loud to no one in particular as he continued to stare into the moonlight.

It had been years since he died in Claire's arms and not a day has gone by where he hadn't thought of the beautiful sexy motorcyclist. She had done everything she could to save him from death but she failed. If she saw him right now, dressed just like Wesker, he knew that she would look at him with disgust in her eyes. It could have been his imagination but he thought that Claire somehow fell in love with him during their short time together.

It didn't matter anyway because Claire no longer loves him, probably never did. He could defiantly see her jumping in the sack with Leon as soon as she and her brother escaped from Antarctica. No one could ever love anyone like him. Not now, not ever.

Steve laughed at himself pitifully as he knew that he had no one else left. His mom was raped and killed, his father was killed at his own hand, and the love of his life thinks he's dead and she would surely kill him if she sees him again. The only thing Steve had left was the moon to comfort him in the long cold nights as the weight of the dead slowly begins to suffocate him.

Once again Steve is seeking the comfort of the moon, with an M9 in his right holster and an MP5 on his back. He knew that by that this kill tonight will be a catalyst as when he sleeps tonight, his nightmares will finally assault him, destroying his life and there was nothing he could do to stop the events from happening.

His cell phone began to ring and Steve quickly picked the phone up and answered it, "What do you want Wesker?"

"Are you at the coordinates," Wesker asked.

"Yes, is my strike team ready?"

"They have already been sent it. All you have to do is slip in and kill the subject. Try not to leave behind any evidence Steve, because after all you are dead."

Wesker terminated the call leaving Steve alone once again with only the moon. Turning to the moon Steve says, "Sometimes I wonder if there really is a God because no God would allow what's going on in the world to happen."

Steve silently entered the building passing a bunch of dead carcasses, all who were bloodily massacred. But Steve didn't care; they were nothing but faces in the crowd. Steve saw his targets office in sight and turning to the two men Steve said, "All of you leave. I can handle the target myself."

All of the soldiers nodded and turned to walk away. Steve stared at the door, composing himself; readying himself for the atrocity that will haunt his life forever.

Steve took out his MP5 and began to spray bullets into the door, knowing all to well that the door was already locked. Steve didn't hear anything nor did he expect to hear anything, after all his target was trained to avoid situations like this.

Not bothering to knock, he kicked the door down to turn to face his target. There in front of him was twenty seven year old Claire Redfield pointing her shining Sig 2026 at Steve's face.

Steve took the time to study Claire. He saw that she was wearing a red jacket with a black undershirt and jeans with her dark brown eyes with tears in her eyes staring at Steve. He couldn't help but admit that Claire looked as beautiful as the moon that he allowed to comfort him at night.

"So the rumors are true," Claire dryly stated, "You ARE alive."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Steve said teasingly.

"Well your not here to ask me out on a date," Claire said, "You're here to put a bullet through your skull."

"Sorry dear, Wesker's orders."

"So your now listening to Wesker?"

"He was the one who resurrected me. The least I owe him is to kill you which will make your brother depressed so Wesker can eliminate him."

"What happened to you, Steve," Claire asked with tears slowly dripping down her face.

"We all have to grow up evidentially, Claire; I couldn't be a pathetic weak pasty skin nerd anymore."

"You mean the person I fell in love with?"

"You never loved me, Claire so stop feeding me that crap. We all know that you were in Leon's bed the day after I died."

"I would never use sex for comfort."

"How would I know, I barely even know you!"

"But yet you confessed that you loved me before you died."

"I was a stupid person to believe that you would ever return feelings for m…" Steve was unaware that throughout their conversation, Claire was slowly moving towards Steve. Before Steve could finish his sentence, Claire's lips were on his.

Steve stiffened as Claire's lips touched his, intoxicating all of his senses. By now he didn't care, he had been alone for far too long with no one but the moon for comfort. Now he had the love of his life's lips pressed against his, giving him the comfort he needed for a long time.

All too briefly the kiss ended and Claire stood their staring at Steve, "So are you going to kill me?"

Only Claire and Steve knew what really happened in Claire's office but if someone walked by her office, you could hear a gunshot and then a thump.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Albert Wesker was sitting in his office waiting for Steve to return giving him the news that Claire Redfield was dead. Originally he was going to have slowly and painfully kill Steve in front of Claire just so he could shatter her world before he pull the trigger and end her own life. But things have now change, Steve had become one of the most promising Tyrants, much to his surprise, and Steve needed his chance to prove his worth.

So two nights ago, Wesker discovered that after Claire's last mission for the Terra Save, she decided to stay off the field and take a desk job for a little bit. This was a golden opportunity for Wesker to take out the sister of his nemesis. So he sent Steve to kill the girl that he fell in love with in order to prove that he will show full loyalty to him and only him.

It has been twenty four hours since Steve last made contact with him and he was losing his patience. It was very well possible that Redfield had too much of a hold on Steve that made it impossible for him to kill him or that she somehow got the guts somehow to kill Steve.

All of his questions were answered when Steve walked into the room with his right hand clenched in a fist. Wesker noted that Steve looked very tired but tried to cover it. Wesker couldn't tell what he was feeling when he looked into he looked into his golden-red cat-like eyes.

"So did you kill the subject?" Wesker asked.

"Wesker, do you doubt my loyalty," Steve sneered.

Although in most cases Wesker normally ignored Steve's attitude for not getting appreciated and his constant jokes. But this time, it drove Wesker over the edge and he punched Steve in the gut causing him to drop whatever was in his hand as he dropped to the floor and clutched his god.

"Jeez Wesker, did you ever think about anger management classes."

Wesker was not paying attention to Steve but was paying attention to the thing that dropped from his hand. Wesker moved to pick up the small bloody locket that dropped from his hands. Wesker opened the locket and smiled when he saw two pictures, one of a baby Chris Redfield and another of a baby Claire Redfield.

Wesker remember back in 1998 when the STARS team was throwing a Fourth of July party. He met Claire for the first time who was wearing the very same locket that he was holding in his hands.

She explained that the locket belonged to her dead mother and was her most prized possession.

Now here is the very same locket, covered in blood. Wesker knew that Claire would never part with the locket unless of course, Steve did what he was supposed to do and killed the subject.

"I underestimated your loyalty," Wesker simply commented to Steve.

"You know if you wanted the locket, all you had to do was ask."

"I take what I want; I don't ask for it."

"Fine, have it your way."

Wesker smiled at Steve and then said, "Go to bed Steve. You look like crap and I can't have my protégée like that. We'll talk in the morning about your new assignment."

Steve smiled at Wesker and left the room.

* * *

Steve walked to the balcony of his room in the base to stare at the beautiful sight. Wesker was kind enough to give him a room with an impressive view but that was only because he followed what he was told.

Tonight was a full moon and it was beautiful. Steve could always rely on the moon as because for some unknown reason, it just felt familiar to him and was always there. And Steve was going to need the moon tonight most of all after the event that changed his life forever.

_Twenty-four Hours Ago_

_Steve stood there when Claire asked if he was going to kill her. Steve knew that deep in his heart that if he didn't, Wesker would kill him and kill her painfully. But he couldn't just kill her now that he knows her feelings for him. There was only one solution to this problem but he knew that it was his only option._

_Steve shot Claire but aimed it so that it would just graze her right shoulder. It clipped Claire's shoulder but before she could holler in pain, Steve stifled her cries with is right hand. He threw Claire down so it would simulate Claire's collapse to the floor emitting the sound of a body dropping to the ground. Steve was lucky that the strike team shut of the cameras._

_Steve bent down towards Claire who was holding her shoulder in pain and ripped the shirt she was wearing. Claire squirmed, fearing what Steve would do to her and embarrassment that she was half naked in front of a guy other than her brother._

_Steve stared at Claire's beautiful body studying her entire body now that she was only wearing a lacy red bra and probably matching thongs and blue jeans. Steve saw what he was looking for when he saw a golden locket around her neck._

_Claire was trying to get up but Steve sat on Claire's waist, pinning her on the ground and removed the locket with his left hand as his right hand still was on his mouth. Opening the locket, Steve saw two baby pictures and guessed that they belonged to Claire and her brother. _

_Seeing that Claire calmed down a little bit, Steve removed his right hand from her mouth and asked, "Tell me Claire, how important is this locket to you."_

"_It belonged to my mother now give me it back!"_

_"I'm guessing you don't want to part with it."_

_Smiling, Steve put the locket on her wound getting blood all over it. Claire felt pain but was unable to open her mouth as Steve's lips descended on her. Unable to deny herself, much to her discuss, she began to respond._

_All too shortly the kiss ended and Steve got up and said, "Now the world thinks your dead Claire. If Wesker ever finds out I lied to him, he will kill me and then come for you. You need to hide Claire or you will only loose your life."_

"_Wait, where am I supposed to go," Claire argued, "I don't have anything with me."_

_Steve entered his pockets and pulled out all the money Claire had in her bank and some he put in there and put it on the ground._

"_Now I have to go deliver this to Wesker," Steve said._

"_I'm never going to see you again, am I," Claire stated already knowing the answer._

"_If we see each other again, then I'm never going to want to leave you." Steve said._

"_If we are never going to see each other again, let us just have one night together. After everything we've been through, we deserve that much."_

_Steve smiled at Claire knowing full well what she meant. He knew full well that he shouldn't do this. If she got pregnant, Wesker would put two and two together. But she was right, they both deserved it._

_For the first time since he awoken on the cold operating table in the H.C.F's headquarters, Steve didn't need the moon to comfort him tonight._

The memories from last night were still burned in his brain. After that wonderful night with Claire, it took all of his strength to leave her in the morning. He couldn't see her wake up, knowing full well that if he looked into Claire's eyes, he wouldn't leave.

Steve allowed the tears to flow though his eyes as he allowed the full moon to once again bring Steve the peace he needed to fall asleep.

* * *

Susan Anthony formally Claire Redfield, stared outside the planes window as her plain flew her to France. She always wanted to go to Paris and she figured that it was the perfect time since she was now officially dead.

No matter how hard she tried, the images of last night still haunted her. Last night with Steve was wonderful and she hoped so desperately that he would be with her in the morning. She knew she was kidding herself when she woke up and Steve was gone.

Steve had left to protect her, to give her a chance to escape before Wesker found out and she took it. She was lucky that Chris talked her into setting her up with a new identity in case Wesker tried to kill her. Now she was a completely different person with only Chris able to connect Susan to herself.

As she saw the full moon shining brightly into the night, it reminded her of her night with Steve. And she made a promise to the moon that she would rescue Steve from Wesker's grasps so that they could be together. And once again, she allowed the moon to give her hope of a future with Steve as she fell asleep.

* * *

**For those of you who are horny I decided that I might post an uncut version of this story. If I get five reviews for this story I will post an uncut version of this story to the site. If I don't get five reviews, well too bad because I'm not going to hand out free lemons to you guys. You need to get off your lazy butts and review inured to read some hot action. Well I do hope you enjoyed this story as I might also plan to post some other one-shots.**

**If I do get five reviews and I decide to write a lemon, I want to enroll the help of one of my reviewers to help me write a lemon and act sort of like my beta for the lemon. But I can only have one beta and I think the best way to determine that is by giving the job to the person who best understands the story. In your review answer the underline question to earn the chance to help me write my lemon. The question is...**

**Why do I mention the moon so much in this story? What does it symbolize?**

**The first answer that is close to the reason why I put the moon in this story and has some experience in writing a lemon will help me write the lemon. So I hope to see some great answers and some one who will be willing to spend the time to help me with writing a lemon.**


End file.
